


Empty Movie Theater

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Chasten and Peter go to see a movie and the whole theater is empty. Might as well take advantage of it.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Kudos: 22





	Empty Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the picture that Chasten posted on December 1st, 2018.

“Come on Peter!” Chasten said as he dragged Peter into the movie theater. 

They were going to see Doctor Strange and Chasten couldn’t wait. The movie had been running for a few weeks and it was time that he and Peter saw it. 

When they walked and noticed the entire room empty Peter went on and on about the perfect spot to sit. 

“You don’t want to go too high or else it ruins the experience because you can see the sides of the screen. And you don’t want to go too low because it’ll hurt your neck looking up the whole time. You also want to be equal distance from the left speaker and from the right speaker--” 

“Just sit down Peter.” Chasten said as he walked up front. 

“What are you doing?” Peter said as he got comfortable and watched Chasten pull out his phone. 

“How often does this happen? I have to post this on Instagram!” He said smiling as he took the shot. 

“Will you sit down Chasten? You look crazy standing in the middle of the room.” Peter said, raising his eyebrows at him. 

“No one is here anyways!” Chasten said, walking up the stairs. “We should sit in the back!” Chasten suggested pulling Peter’s arm. 

“Why? I picked the perfect spot!”

“Come on!” He said, pulling him up. “Don’t tell me you never went up to the back and tried to make out with someone when you were 16!” 

“No?” He said shifting his weight to fall back in the chair. “When I was 16, my idea of a fun night was playing Dungeons and Dragons in my friend’s basement with 3 other guys.” 

Chasten started laughing. “I’m dating an absolute geek.” He said leaning his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. His laugh made Peter squirm at the hot air on his neck. 

“You better stop!” Peter said laughing, playfully shoving his face away. “Someone is going to walk in and then I’m going to have to hear about it for the next week.” 

“Aww come on!” Chasten said, straddling Peter and grabbing the bottom of his shirt. “We will put on a show!” He said with a smile. 

Peter sat there, biting his bottom lip and flashing a huge smile. “You better settle down or you’re going to start something that you can’t finish.” He said as he moved his hands to grab Chasten’s. 

“Oh believe me mayor, I can finish this.” He said as he lunged to kiss Peter. They kissed for a few seconds til Peter heard distant footsteps. 

“Sit down!” He said as he practically threw Chasten into the seat next to him. He moved his head to watch the entrance.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds til they heard.

“No honey! It’s theater 16, not 17!” from outside their theater. The footsteps quickly faded. 

Peter took a deep breath and looked back at Chasten. “I told you someone was going to walk in.” 

“That is half of the fun!” Chasten said, grabbing his face and kissing it. Peter broke the kiss and cupped Chasten’s cheeks. 

“You are driving me crazy!”

“That is the goal!” Chasten said, moving his hand to grab Peter’s dick. Peter quickly inhaled and widened his eyes. 

“Just wait!” He said, trying to keep his composure. “Once I know that people aren’t going to walk in, then--” 

“Then what?” Chasten said, planting kisses on his neck. Peter moved Chasten’s hand off of his pants so he could focus. 

“Then we will actually watch this movie because it was your idea to see it.” He said with an eyebrow raised. Chasten rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. 

He looked at his phone and posted the picture and picked a cute caption. 

“Okay fine. It is 8:20 right now.” Chasten said showing Peter the time on his phone. “The movie is scheduled to start at 8:15. I will wait til 8:30.” Chasten put his lips next to Peter’s ear and lowered his voice, “And then we should move to the back.” 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “You are pitiful.” He said as he looked over at Chasten with a smile. 

“Deal?”

“Wait til 8:40 and I will think about it.” Peter said, giving him that look. 

“Oh come on Peter! Live a little! Have some fun!” 

“I am living. I am on a date with a very cute guy, who is horny all of the time, and would risk his boyfriend's credibility because he wants a handjob.” Peter said in a seering tone. 

“Fine.” Chasten said slumping back into his chair. “I’ll wait.” He said, giving a side eye to Peter.

About 20 minutes later, no one had shown up and Chasten was getting desperate. He was leaning on Peter’s shoulder as the movie played. The lights had completely turned off, so the only light was the screen. 

He sat up and whispered in Peter’s ear. “No one is coming?” 

Peter laughed. He turned to look at Chasten's eyes pleading for some attention. He grabbed Chasten’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Chasten moved to straddle Peter again. 

Peter could feel how hard Chasten was against his leg. He started to moan as Chasten grinding his pelvis against Peter’s dick. 

“Shhhh” Chasten said as he moved down Peter's jaw all the way to his neck. 

Chasten decided to tease Peter more as he kneeled down on the floor and unbuttoned his pants. He started rubbing Peter’s dick with his hands for a few minutes until he put his dick deep into his mouth. Peter almost screamed. He put his hand over his mouth and one hand grabbed Chasten’s hair. Chasten continued to suck and lick his dick which made his breath increasingly unsteady. 

“Chasten please!” Peter begged quietly. 

Chasten started moving his mouth up and down faster and faster. Peter grabbed Chasten’s hair so tightly to make sure he didn’t move as his climax was rapidly approaching. 

He thrusted deep inside Chasten’s mouth as he came. He was convinced the whole theater could hear him say Chasten’s name. Chasten got up from his knees and went back to straddling Peter. 

“I think we should move to the back now.” Peter said breathlessly with lust in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on the "stuck in an elevator" story, so look out for that.


End file.
